


With Your Heartbeat

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding past and honeymoon over, Jared suggests something new.  For him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



“Jared, if you try to carry me across that threshold, so help me God—“

“You’ll what?” Jared asks, crowding up behind Jensen with his arms hooked around his waist, nuzzling into the corner of his jaw. “Divorce me?”

Jensen can’t help grinning, the euphoria bright in his chest. Even after two weeks alone with Jared in Hawaii and a week in Texas alternating visits with their parents, the crazy happy feeling he gets when he looks at Jared – or touches him, or hears his voice, or thinks about seeing him or touching him – and remembers that they’re fucking _married_ hasn't dimmed at all. Canada is _awesome_.

“Nah,” he says, reaching back over his shoulder to cup the back of Jared’s head, sinking his fingers into Jared’s hair. “I’ll think of something. No blowjobs for a week.”

“Cruel,” Jared murmurs, pressing his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen knows he wouldn’t be able to hold out on his threat.

Jared doesn’t carry him after all, and they dump their stuff just inside the door, abandoned until the morning. They still have a few days off before filming starts up again, so it can wait. The house is weirdly quiet with the dogs all at the sitter’s, but Jensen kind of appreciates it. He loves the dogs— their dogs— but all he wants right now is a bowl of cereal and a shower and to fall asleep, preferably well fucked, with his shiny, brand new husband.

The prospects of all of the above happening are looking pretty good by the time Jensen is full of Cheerios and washing the travel grime off his skin. The shower is wonderfully hot, relaxing every muscle in his body, and he can’t help starting to get a little hard when he thinks of Jared out there, waiting for him. He finishes rinsing quickly and emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam to find Jared right where he left him.

“Hey,” Jared says, reaching a hand out, and Jensen throws his towel on the chair before climbing up to straddle Jared’s lap. He’s in his t-shirt and boxers and his body heat soaks right through to Jensen’s already-warm skin. “Mm,” Jared says, kissing his damp shoulder, “y’smell good.”

Jensen finds Jared's lips and kisses him slowly, so slowly, licking into his mouth. Jared moans quietly and slides his big hands up Jensen’s sides, and Jensen rocks his hips back to press against Jared’s growing erection in his shorts.

“Hey,” Jared says suddenly, breaking the kiss. “Um.” He stops.

“What’s up?” Jensen prompts, kissing the edge of his jaw.

“I was— I was wondering if you’d want to—“

“If I’d want to…?” Jensen sits up a little, his hands planted on the bed on either side of Jared’s head. Jared’s chewing on his lower lip and going pink, and Jensen gets a thrill down his spine that Jared’s thought of something that makes _him_ blush.

“If you’d want to fuck me,” Jared finishes abruptly, blowing it out in one breath.

“Uh,” Jensen says, “hell yes.”

“Okay,” Jared says, “great.”

“You sure?”

“So sure. I want you to— yeah. I want you to do that.”

Jensen starts to smile. “Fuck you, you mean.”

“Yeah.”

“You get tired of bein' on top already?”

“No,” Jared protests, and Jensen leans down to kiss his soft, unsure mouth before he gets too riled up. “Just, been thinkin’ about it,” Jared says against his lips, and Jensen can imagine him getting all hot and bothered and nervous about it. He kisses Jared again. “Want you to.”

“You got it, cowboy,” Jensen says, touching Jared's cheekbone with his thumb and giving him a little smile that belies his careless words. “Get naked.”

Jared obeys, yanking his shirt off over his head and pushing his boxers off the end of the bed. He's trembling, a little, and Jensen lays him out on the bed easy as you please, catching his hands in his own. He settles back on top of Jared where he belongs, kissing his way down Jared’s broad chest, pausing to lave attention on each one of his nipples. Jared squirms and pants and moans aloud when Jensen sucks his stiff cock into his mouth. He’s so hard already, salty pre-come making the slide of his cock even wetter between Jensen’s lips, and he flexes his hips up and up while Jensen sucks him.

He goes tense at the first slippery press of Jensen’s fingers, but he relaxes into it soon enough, and he’s so fucking tight and hot and perfect that Jensen’s cock jerks at the idea of getting inside there. Jensen works him with mouth and fingers until Jared’s falling apart at the seams, begging for Jensen’s dick.

“Want it,” he says, “come on, Jensen, give it to me.”

“Going slow for you, darlin’,” Jensen teases, pressing a sticky kiss to the inside of Jared’s thigh, and Jared swears.

“Fuck off and fuck me,” he growls, and Jensen pulls away, three fingers still shoved deep into Jared’s ass.

“Yes dear,” he says, smoothing his free hand up Jared’s chest to rub over his nipples again. Jared’s flushing all the way down his chest and he’s sweating like crazy, and he looks so fucking gorgeous laid out like that, legs spread and cock heavy against his belly. Jensen has to have him. He gets to have him, too. Jared’s _all his._

Jared moans in complaint when Jensen pulls his fingers out, but then he’s moaning again when Jensen touches the head of his dick to Jared’s hole. Jensen presses in and he’s so tight he’s afraid Jared’s going to make him stop, but he wants this so bad. Jared grabs at his hips and pulls, and Jensen sinks balls-deep into him with a shocked groan.

“Wait,” he huffs, while Jared’s fingers clench on his hips and the sudden hotslicktightness threatens to end him right there, “wait a sec.”

Jared waits, panting, and Jensen gives himself a second to recover before he starts to rock his hips, sinking his cock deeper into Jared’s body. Jared takes ahold of his shoulders now, hitching his long legs up around Jensen’s hips, and Jensen has room to thrust. He pushes into Jared over and over, the heat of his body making Jensen crazy, and then Jared’s dragging him down for a desperate kiss.

“Harder,” Jared demands, and Jensen doesn’t remember being this desperate on his first time bottoming. “Fuck, Jensen, gonna come.”

“Yes,” Jensen hisses, working his hips faster and harder, “Come on, yes.”

Jared’s hand finds its way between them and it doesn’t take more than ten seconds before Jensen hears the hitch of breath that means Jared’s on the brink, and then he’s arching and coming between them, cock spurting and ass clenching around Jensen. Jensen can’t hold out— it’s too perfect, the way Jared looks when his orgasm is getting fucked right out of him— and he shudders to a halt and comes too, moaning against Jared’s shoulder.

Jared pushes him off a minute or two later, and Jensen rolls to the side and sighs, "Fuck."

“Now I know why you get so fucking loud when I’m fingering you,” Jared says, laughter in his voice. He shifts and winces, and Jensen pushes up on his elbows.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathes. “We should have done that earlier.”

“Nah,” Jensen says, grinning and feeling like an idiot for being so fucking in love, “I think I’m glad we waited."


End file.
